The present invention relates generally to cancer detection and therapy. The invention is more particularly related to sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase polynucleotides and polypeptides, and to agents that modulate the expression and/or activity of such polypeptides. Such agents may be used, for example, to diagnose and/or treat cancers such as breast cancer.
Breast cancer is a significant health problem for women in the United States and throughout the world. Although advances have been made in detection and treatment of the disease, breast cancer remains the most common form of cancer, and the second leading cause of cancer death, in American women. Among African-American women and women between 15 and 54 years of age, breast cancer is the leading cause of cancer death. One out of every eight women in the United States will develop breast cancer, a risk which has increased 52% during 1950-1990. In 1994, it is estimated that 182,000 new cases of female breast cancer were diagnosed, and 46,000 women died from the disease.
No vaccine or other universally successful method for the prevention or treatment of breast cancer is currently available. Management of the disease currently relies on a combination of early diagnosis (through routine breast screening procedures) and aggressive treatment, which may include one or more of a variety of treatments such as surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and hormone therapy. The course of treatment for a particular breast cancer is often selected based on a variety of prognostic parameters, including an analysis of specific tumor markers. However, the use of established markers often leads to a result that is difficult to interpret.
With current therapies, tumor invasiveness and metastasis is a critical determinant in the outcome for breast cancer patients. Although the five year survival for women diagnosed with localized breast cancer is about 90%, the five year survival drops to 18% for women whose disease has metastasized. Present therapies are inadequate for inhibiting tumor invasiveness for the large population of women with this severe disease.
Accordingly, improvements are needed in the treatment, diagnosis and prevention of breast cancer. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides other related advantages.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides compositions and methods for the diagnosis and therapy of cancer. Within one aspect, the present invention provides isolated polynucleotides comprising a sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) a sequence recited in FIG. 9B (SEQ ID NO:12), (b) nucleotide sequences that hybridize to a polynucleotide complementary to a sequence recited in FIG. 9B (SEQ ID NO:12), under moderately stringent conditions, wherein the nucleotide sequences encode polypeptides having sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity; and (c) nucleotide sequences that encode a polypeptide encoded by a sequence recited in FIG. 9B (SEQ ID NO:12).
Within a related aspect, an isolated polynucleotide is provided that encodes a polypeptide recited in FIG. 9A (SEQ ID NO:11), or a variant of such a polypeptide that has sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity. Recombinant expression vectors comprising any of the foregoing polynucleotides, and host cells transformed or transfected with such expression vectors, are also provided.
Within further aspects, SPL polypeptides are provided. Such polypeptides may be encoded by any of the foregoing polynucleotides. Alternatively, a polypeptide may comprise an amino acid sequence recited in FIG. 9A (SEQ ID NO:11), or a variant thereof, wherein the polypeptide has sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity.
Within a further aspect, the present invention provides isolated polynucleotides comprising at least 100 nucleotides complementary to a sequence recited in FIG. 9B (SEQ ID NO:12).
Within other aspects, methods are provided for preparing a sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase, comprising culturing a host cell transformed or transfected with a polynucleotide as described above under conditions promoting expression of the polynucleotide and recovering a sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase.
In further aspects, the present invention provides methods for identifying an agent that modulates sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity. In one such aspect, the method comprises: (a) contacting a candidate agent with a polypeptide comprising a sequence recited in FIG. 9A (SEQ ID NO:11), or a variant of such a sequence having sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity, wherein the step of contacting is carried out under conditions and for a time sufficient to allow the candidate modulator to interact with the polypeptide; and (b) subsequently measuring the ability of the polypeptide to degrade sphingosine-1-phosphate or a derivative thereof. relative to an ability in the absence of candidate agent. The step of contacting may be performed by incubating a cell expressing the polypeptide with the candidate modulator, and the step of measuring the ability to degrade sphingosine-1-phosphate may be performed using an in vitro assay and a cellular extract.
The present invention further provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising an agent that modulates sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Such agents preferably inhibit sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity. Such inhibition may be achieved by inhibiting expression of an endogenous SPL gene, or by inhibiting the ability of an endogenous SPL to degrade sphingosine-1-phosphate. Within certain preferred embodiments, a modulating agent comprises a polynucleotide or an antibody or an antigen-binding fragment thereof.
Within still further aspects, the present invention provides methods for modulating sphingosine-1-phosphate activity, comprising contacting a sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase with an effective amount of an agent that modulates sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity, wherein the step of contacting is performed under conditions and for a time sufficient to allow the agent and the sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase to interact. To modulate sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity in a cell, a cell expressing sphingosine-1-phosphate may be contacted with such an agent.
Within related aspects, the present invention provides methods for inhibiting the growth of a cancer cell, comprising contacting a cancer cell with an agent that inhibits sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity. In a preferred embodiment, the cancer cell is a breast cancer cell.
The present invention also provides methods for inhibiting the development and/or metastasis of a cancer in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal an agent that inhibits sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase activity. Within certain embodiments, an agent may comprise, or be linked to, a targeting component, such as an anti-tumor antibody or a component that binds to an estrogen receptor.
Within other aspects, methods for diagnosing cancer in a mammal are provided, comprising detecting an alteration in an endogenous sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase gene in a sample obtained from a mammal, and therefrom diagnosing a cancer in the mammal. In certain embodiments the cancer is breast cancer and the sample is a breast tumor biopsy.
In related aspects, the present invention provides methods for evaluating a cancer prognosis, comprising determining the presence or absence of an alteration in an endogenous sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase gene in a sample obtained from a mammal afflicted with cancer, and therefrom determining a prognosis.
The present invention further provides isolated antibodies that bind to a polypeptide having a sequence recited in FIG. 9A (SEQ ID NO:11). Such antibodies may be polyclonal or monoclonal, and may inhibit the ability of a polypeptide having a sequence recited in FIG. 9A (SEQ ID NO:11) to degrade sphingosine-1-phosphate.
In still further aspects, the present invention provides methods for detecting sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase in a sample, comprising: (a) contacting a sample with an antibody as described above under conditions and for a time sufficient to allow the antibody to bind to sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase; and (b) detecting in the sample the presence of sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase bound to the antibody.
Kits for use in the above methods are also provided. A kit for detecting sphingosine-1-phosphate lyase in a sample comprises an antibody as described above and a buffer or detection reagent. A kit for detecting an alteration in a sphingosine-1-phosphate gene in a sample comprises a polynucleotide and a detection reagent.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and attached drawings. All references disclosed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if each was incorporated individually.